The Charm That Was The Death Of Us
by TheAngelBellStar
Summary: We should have never done that charm. If we just stopped and think then none of our friends would have to suffer and die like this! It's all my fault. I should be the one to die, not them. But it's too late now. Everyone is gone. Or..so I thought.
1. Info on characters!

So before I start this story, let me give you some information about the characters and how the story will go along. Now first off, the main characters in this story are my oc characters because its showing what they went through. Now you will see some other characters still alive like Satoshi and some of the others.

The main character is named Akari. You will be reading from her side of everything!

Character Info/Background:

-Name: Akari Matsudo

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Info: Lives with her mother and her sister. Her father recently passed away. Even with this she remains cheerful in front of her mother and little sister.

-Name: Asayo Amai

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Info: She lives with her mother and father, she is an only child. She is very shy even to some of her friends. She is also the sweetest person you'll ever meet.

-Name: Chiemi Takada

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Info: Lives with her mother, father and her two brothers. She is at the top of her class and is known to be very rich. Some say she has never even smiled once in her whole life.

-Name: Genji Nagamasa

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Info: Lives with his older and younger sister. He is very playful and basically the class clown. But he is the sweetest guy you can meet. There are rumors saying he is in love with Akari.

-Name: Haru Tsugichi

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Info: He lives all alone in his apartment. He is selfesh and cruel to all the shy students. He never really pays attention in class and that cause him to stay after school everyday. Some say he has feelings for Asayo but it's hard to believe.

-Name: Aya Natsume

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Info: She lives with her mother. She just about slept with all the guys in the school. And she is trying to get with Haru but he only wants Asayo.

-Name: Sato Takada

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Info: He lives with his mother, father and his brother and sister. He is afraid of everything and anything. And he flips out when he sees blood.

-Name: Akito Fujioshi

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Info: He lives with his father. He is the biggest pervert you'll ever meet! But other than being pervy, he can be nice.

-Name: Yuki Nagamasa

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Info: She lives with her older sister and her older brother. She is very cheerful like her brother. And she knows how to put smiles on peoples faces.

Well the characters listed above are the oc's I came up with! And they are the new students trapped in Heavenly Host!


	2. Ch1 Sachiko Ever After Charm!

**Here is chapter one of "The Charm That Was The Death Of Us" So these set of characters did the charm right after the Byakudan students. And yes the Kisaragi students are in this as well. So I hope you enjoy this story cause I'm planning on making it very long. And there will be death. Why? Well I only have this to say, Welcome to Corpse Party! On with the story! **

**~Akari Matsudo P.O.V~**

Today felt like any other day. I woke up, took a shower, put my clothes on and went to school. As I walked, I saw my friend standing by the same spot as she always stands while waiting for me. She didn't live that far from me so everyday she insists we walk to school together. Of course I don't mind the company, it's just that sometimes I wish that something new would happen. Something different, like-

"Ah!" I yelled as I got knocked down on my butt.

"Oh! Sorry Matsudo!" Genji said as he helped me up. I looked up at his face and of course he had that huge grin showing like always.

"No, it's fine! I should have paid more attention!" I said waving both my hands back and forth.

This guy here is Genji Nagamasa. I guess you can say we're like brother and sister but for some reason I get the feeling he thinks otherwise. And it doesn't help when these silly rumors are going around about me and him dating and stupid stuff like that. Well obviously it's not true because one, I don't really want to be in a relationship and two, he is not my kinda type. No offense to him but it's just how it is.

"Akari-san?" Asayo waved her hand in front of me to get my attention.

"Uh, right! We should get going!" I finally answered. I grabbed Asayo's arm and dragged her away with me. When we got a good enough distance away from Genji, we slowed down for a bit.

"Akari-san, um, are you okay?" Asayo asks with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry. We should just hurry to class." I said very fast and I basically left her behind when I dashed off on my own.

So when I arrived I went straight to the classroom. I wanted to get this day over with. No. Actually today is the last day for me here. You see recently my father has passed away and my mother insists I be homeschooled. She thinks that it's for the best but I don't want to leave my friends. I haven't even told any of them about my father, I just told them that I won't come to school anymore. Yeah you may say that at least I'm not moving away and all that but the truth is my mother wants me to just stay home with her and not leave the house at all. Crazy, right? She hasn't been herself lately. But I can't really do anything about it, but just listen to her. She's been through enough already.

'I bet I made Asayo upset by leaving her like that.' My thoughts were interupted by someone rubbing my shoulders.

"You must have a death wish or something, Akito-kun." I said turning my head to look at him.

"Awe, come on you know your shoulders have to be killing you because of your amazing-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Chiemi said interupting Akito. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from me.

"C-Chiemi! I was just joking!" Akito yelled scared as hell. Was he shaking?

"Might I remind you that this is a classroom not your damn fantasies." Chiemi said cold as ever. Well on the plus side she finally let him go.

"Yes, Mam'!" He yelled putting his hand to his head like he was some kind of soldier.

"Now leave." Said Chiemi as she death glared Akito to hell. He crawled away in a hurry. Well who wouldn't?

She turned to look at me. "Are you alright?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Chiemi." I answered smiling at her.

"Very well then. Hm? What's that?" She asked pointing to the paper in my notebook.

"Oh, um, it's nothing!" I said embaressed. She pulled it out of the notebook without even asking.

"What's with this shape?" She held it up to get a better look at it.

"Well, um, since I'm leaving today I thought we all could do this little thing I found on the internet. But never mind it's silly!" I said snatching the paper away from her.

"Tell me about it. Matsudo, if you want to do something with everyone before you leave then I'm sure the others wouldn't mind." Chiemi said making me feel better.

"Okay. So I found this charm called 'Sachiko Ever After Charm' and it stated that if we follow the rules of it then we would be friends forever. Cheesy, right?" I said looking down at my desk.

"No, it isn't. Matsudo your such a good person. We'll get the others together after class today to try out the charm, okay?" She looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Mm. Okay!" I smiled and giggled.

Class went by so fast today! And I'm sorta glad it did because I really want to see if this charm works or not. I found the charm on some kind of blog. Naho Saenoki was it? Well I found out she is some kind of paranormalist, so it has to work right? Oh well. We'll find out soon enough!

"So we do this little charm for what now?" Aya asked confused.

"To stay friends forever!" I shouted and answered the same thing for the seventh time now.

"Psh. This is a load of shit. I'm outta here!" Haru said going to the door. But Asayo stops him.

"B-But, Akari-san will be leaving today. Please won't you stay Haru-kun?" She asks with tears in her eyes.

He stares at her and blushes. "F-Fine! But this better be worth it!" He said walking back over to the circle.

I smile. "Okay! So all you have to do is get a firm grip on your side of the paper doll. Next you will chant the phrase 'Sachiko we beg of you' in your head. Now you have to say this one time for each person in the circle and one extra for Sachiko herself. Got it?"

Everyone nods and begins chanting in their heads. "Everyone done?" I asked looking around. Everyone nods once more. "Okay now pull!" I yelled as I pulled my piece off.

"So now what?" Yuki asks excited.

"Now you hold on to that paper and keep it safe. Just looking at it will let you know that we will always be together." I smiled and almost cried but I stopped myself just in time.

"That's it?! This was a waste of time! What the hell kinda shit is this!" Haru yelled while grabbing the bow on my school shirt.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. At first we thought it was just an earthquake and we thought we should get under our desks so nothing would fall on us. But we were wrong. The floors started to break apart and the lights on the ceiling were falling down. What in the world is this? Next thing I knew we were all falling down into the whole in the floor, screaming for our life. And then everything went black.

When I woke up, all I could see was desk turned over and holes in the floors just about everywhere. I stood up and looked around. What? This isn't our school. What the hell is this place? I pulled out my cellphone and used it as a flashlight. I flashed the light around the room in a panic.

"Asayo? Chiemi? Genji?! Sato? Akito-kun? Yuki-chan? H-Haru?! Aya..?" I yelled and yelled their names until I couldn't even yell no longer. So I did what anyone else would do, I cried.

'What is this madness?' I thought to myself.

I couldn't help but to think that this had something to do with the Sachiko charm. I mean think about it. Every other day was normal and when we did the charm, it changed. Was this, all my fault? No way! I'm the worst! I just wanted to..No. I got to focus. I need to find everyone and get out of this place. Hm? What's this? A newspaper? I picked it up.

"Heavenly Host Elementary School Murders?!" I was shocked. This was an old article. "No way! It can't be! That's impossible! This school was closed off!" I yelled scared outta my mind.

At this point, I felt like I was going to vomit. I never could imagine that something like this would happen. The others! I have to find them! Something isn't right. I feel like..I'm being watched. I started moving my cellphone all over the room. I was starting to get paranoid. Out the corner of my eye I could of swore I saw something moving. I kept telling myself that my mind was playing tricks on me. I just need to focus.

"Guys I'm coming!" I yelled determined. I opened the door that led outside the classroom and looked around. I can do this.

And from a distance behind Akari Matsudo, a girl in a red dressed gave a evil smile like no other. And then disappeared.

"Hm?" She turns around. "Was someone there just a moment ago? Hm. No, maybe it was nothing." She said as she continued on into the dark hallways of Heavenly Host.

**Well what do you think? Pretty good, huh? Well I just thought I should start the story right before they do the charm. It let's you get to know Akari a little. Anyways! Review and let me know how I'm doing so far! Angel out!**


	3. Ch2 Enter Kensuke Kurosaki!

**Here's chapter 2 for you guys! So as you know Akari and her friends got seperated in the last chapter from the earthquake. So far you know Akari is safe. But what about the others? Heh. Find out now. Onward to chapter 2.**

**~Akari Matsudo P.O.V~**

While searching for my friends, I felt like I was being watched. Even so, I can't let it get to me. Maybe I was just hallucinating, I don't know. Maybe this was just a dream. If so, I don't remember going to sleep. The last I remember, I was with my friends doing the Ever After Charm. So this is real, so real that it made me want to scream and cry until I couldn't no more. Asayo, your probably so scared right now maybe even more then Sato, and he is scared of his own shadow! Please be okay.

"Huh?" I stepped on something smooshy, it felt like gum or even poo from a dog. But when I flashed my cellphone light down, I screamed. "Oh my god! A dead body!" I backed away from it and huddled up against the wall behind me.

This isn't real, it can't be! Why would there be corpses in a shut down school? The body looked like its been here for decades. All you could see was it's bones and the maggots crawling all over the corpse. Now thinking about it, I only kept the cellphone light up, I never looked down of the floors. Maybe it was for the best but maybe not. I mean, I just stepped on someone's dead body! So maybe I should pay attention more to where I'm stepping and not just up. I stood up and looked around the hall for anymore of these corpses. And what I saw shocked me to the core.

"T-There are more of them?! And they all have student uniforms! What the hell happened?" I questioned almost going to tears. I snapped out of it when I thought of my friends and how they might end up like this if I don't warn them. I found myself running through the hallways looking for them and wishing they would show up already. But then I heard the most oddest things you would hear in a time like this.

"I LOVE YOU!" It was a faint voice but I could tell where it was coming from.

So standing there, I thought of the most dumbest thing a person could do in a situation like this. To go to where I think the voice came from. What if it was someone that I knew or maybe another student from a different school. I mean so far what I was guessing was that we aren't the only ones who did the charm. It was on a popular blog of Naho Saenoki. So maybe their is a survivor that done the charm before us! I ran and ran to follow the voice that kept repeating the same line over again then I stopped in front of the boy's bathroom. I opened the door slowly and looked around to see no one.

"H-Hello?" I said very quiet but loud enough for whoever to hear me.

I decided to go look in the stalls even though I was scared out of my mind. This is the place I heard the voice from but even if it isn't, one of my friends might be hiding in here scared. As I walked closer to the stalls I noticed that all of them were opened except one. I walked up to it and took a deep breathe. Then I pushed the stall door open just a little and then out of nowhere it slammed shut right in my face.

"What?!" I said confused. Then I heard.

"SHUT THE GODDAMNED DOOR!" The voice yelled.

"AH!" I ran out the boy's bathroom scared out of my mind.

I just kept running farther away until I bumped into something or maybe even someone. When I looked up I saw a huge man wielding a huge sledgehammer aiming it right towards me. I took off as fast as I could, until I found stairs leading into the next level into the school. I stared at it for a moment then looked back and nodded. I decided not to stick around on this floor anymore. When I reached the top of the stairs, I saw more dead bodies lying everywhere just about. Somehow I managed to keep my cool and carried my way foreward.

**~Haru Tsugichi P.O.V~**

Damn it! For some reason the windows here won't budge at all. What the hell am I doing here?! I've been searching for my classmates for hours now and I can't find any of them. Truth is, the only one I want to find is Amai. All I want to do is to make sure she's safe! Damn it all! Amai, where are you? I need you right now. Suddenly, I heard a sound come from down the hallway. I clenched the bat I found earlier ready to beat someone. But what I saw was no threat to me. Akari Matsudo.

"H-Haru!" She shouted and ran up to me with smiling with tears coming down. The sight of her pisses me off. Then I out of nowhere I just snapped and grabbed hold of her neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Do you see what you've done!? Everything was normal until you pulled out that stupid charm! And now Amai is gone! I can't even find her!" I yelled and yelled until she cried and begged me to let go of her. Finally I just gave up wasting my time with her and turned my back on her.

"Haru, I'm sorry I didn't know something like this would happen." Akari said crying and falling to her knees.

"Don't give me that crap!" I yelled once more still not making any eye contact.

This girl. I bet she knew something like this would happen. She never seemed like she was right in the head to begin with. Why do I of all people have to be stuck with such a damn idiot who doesn't know how to make theirself useful. I should just leave her. She would just slow me down anyways. Heh. That's it, I'll leave her to cry and beg all she wants, she deserves it anyways. I started to walk away from her then her voice stopped me.

"Haru? Where are you going? Wait for me!" She started to get up but then I stopped her.

"Don't you even dare follow me! Just sit there and cry like the little baby you are. And maybe, hopefully the killer of these students will take pity on you. Heh, doubt it though." I said grinning and walking away from the filth. I was finally out of sight away from her.

**~Akari Matsudo P.O.V~**

All I could do was cry. The harsh words he said to me finally broke me in half. Maybe he wasn't the only one to feel this way. What if the others hate me to because I wanted to do this charm. I pulled out my scrap that I kept in my student ID holder. And just stared at it, like it was going to give me some kind of answer. I wanted to just throw it away or even burn it. But deep down I knew that it would be wrong of me to do something like that. Even if all of my friends hate me, I would never hate them. Including Haru. I put the scrap back in my student ID holder and then I just sat there, my back against the cold wall and my arms hugging my knees. I was so tired and with that I put my head down on my knees and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I couldn't even understand what just happened. I wasn't in the same spot as before. It was like the whole place changed or like I'm in a whole different building. I looked around and realized something. I lost my cell phone. That was one thing I didn't want to lose, even though I couldn't make a call because there is no signal, I could still use it for light. But I guess now that's impossible. I was about to stand up but something was stopping me from doing so. Something had a tight grip on my hand. I moved my head closer for a better look and I was holding someone's hand. Sadly, I couldn't really see who but I moved my hand to poke the person's face, or what I presumed was their face and they made a noise.

"Mm.." I jumped and actually got my hand free. I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness to get a better look at the person. And I didn't even know him.

"Um. Excuse me?" I said poking his shoulder. He jumped, looked at me and smiled.

"So your awake now." He said standing up. I was still confused.

"Y-Yeah? But if you don't mind me asking. Who are you?" I asked while tilting my head to the side.

"Oh sorry! My name is Kensuke Kurosaki, I'm a student from Byakudan! What's your name?" He asked holding out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Akari Matsudo." I said as I shook his hand.

He was quite handsome. He had dark purple spikey hair. He was a little taller than me and for some reason he was, smiling? But why would someone smile in a place like this? I wonder. Then I thought, maybe he was smiling because he believed there to be hope. But that's just a thought. Anyways, was he the one to carry me here? And why? Was I in danger or something? Oh well whatever! As long as I'm not alone then I'm fine with whoever. I just hope the others are okay. And I hope they'll forgive me for what I've done. But for now I need to focus on finding them first. And maybe I'll get some information from this guy about this place. Hopefully he knows something, anything! But if not then I guess it's okay.

"Um, Kurosaki?" I looked at him confused.

"Hm. What is it?" He asked still with that smile on his face.

"Do you know anything about what's going on here?" I asked.

"From what I gathered, Everyone was brought here by the Sachiko charm. And also there is no escape." He said looking down disappointed.

"What?" I said shocked. No escape? But if that's so then, we're all going to die in this place.

No escape. Those words kept repeating over and over in my head. I felt like I was going to lose my mind. If there's no way out then how will I see my mom or my little sister?! This isn't fair! Why did this have to happen? I want to go home! Suddenly I found myself crying on the floor with my hands covering my face. I'm so pathetic. I truely believed that. I'm such a horrible person. I got my friends mixed into this! And then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay. There's no need to cry okay? So cheer up!" He said smiling at me and helping me up.

Kurosaki is right! Everything will be okay! I just need to find my friends and we will figure this thing out. I'm glad I could find someone as nice as Kurosaki! Cause if I didn't I fear I may have given up before. But now I have hope. Hope to get everyone out of this dump! I just know that everything will work out, we will get to see our families! But somehow, I felt like there was no hope. Something about this school isn't right. I'm feeling scared.

**Okay so how was it? Yeah so you will get different point of views from different characters but only the oc, maybe. So thanks for reading and Review please! Angel out!**


	4. Things You Should Know!

**Okay, so just to let you guys know, I'm gonna write chapters once a day, maybe even twice a day. It depends if I get some really evil plans. hehe..**

**Also my oc characters won't change the story that much. All the actual characters will still die the same way they did before, like Seiko getting hanged, it's still going to happen. :'(**

**Basically what I'm saying is that the story is the same. It's just that you get to see the characters that you usually see as corpses still alive. I'm not saying everyone is going to die hehe..**

**Also some of my oc characters will cross path with the Byakudan characters, like Akari met Kurosaki! And yes Kizami is still going to kill Kurosaki and basically almost all his classmates.**

**Another thing! None of my oc characters will end up with the actual characters of Corpse Party, meaning, none of them will end up dating and bang banging in the end. No. I said I wasn't change the story and I will keep my word. Although if you want me to write a fanfic on Reader x whatever character you want then pm me or leave a Review saying who you want!**

**Thanks for understanding! And thanks for reading my story. I hope to make this story the best and the longest story you'll ever read! Cause if it's longer then you'll have something to look forward to! ;) **

**Bye Bye! Angel out! :)**


	5. Ch3 Little Sister, Big Brother!

**And here is chapter three. So I think I explained everything in my "What You Need To Know" message, so let's get on with the story. Might contain death and more Point Of Views! **

**~Chiemi Takada P.O.V~**

We've been searching for hours for a sign that someone has been through here. But nothing came out of it. And what's worst, I've been left with Aya Natsume. You can say that me and her had our problems before, and her bullying my little brother Sato doesn't help in her case. I suppose for now we need to stick together and figure out where the others may have gone. I have a feeling that the charm Matsudo had us do is the cause of this. Knowing her, she is probably blaming herself right about now. I don't know if I should be angry with her or not. But one thing is for certain, she is my friend and even though she may caused us to be trapped in this school, I can't ever hate her. I need to make sure she's okay. Being depressed in a place like this isn't good for your health.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?!" Aya asked as mad as ever. I turned to look at her.

"Sorry. Please repeat what you said before." I said. I could tell that she is annoyed with me right now.

"I said, do you know what is going on! I mean, you are smart right? Then you should be able to figure this crap out!" She yelled giving me a slight headache.

"No. I need more information. But what I do know is that the charm may have caused us to be locked away in this school." I said fixing my glasses.

"Ugh! Of all people why do I have to get stuck with a nerd." She said as she sat down on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said to her.

To be honest, I could care less what people call me. I am me and they are them. If they have a problem with that then oh well. Besides, I have more issues to deal with here. That charm. Matsudo said the blog she got it from was Naho Saenoki. I know her. She went missing after posting the charm on her blog. No one has heard from her since. So it's possible to find her in this school although she may not be alive. Since she was a paranormalist, she had to be researching something here. If we maybe find something, anything of Saenoki's then we may get our first lead.

"Are you going to ignore me all day?!" Aya asked in a scream. I could tell she was scared. Who wouldn't be?

"Ah, sorry." I said.

"Ugh. Kill me now." She said as she rolled her eyes. She should be careful saying things like that. Her wish may come true.

**~Asayo Amai P.O.V~**

I can't believe we lost her. She was just with us a second ago! I'm so worried. And I bet Genji-kun is worried too, well of course he is it's his little sister. I just kept looking at him to make sure he was alright. The look on his just broke me all to pieces, he looked very very desperate to find Yuki-chan. I feel so sorry if only we paid attention more then she wouldn't have gotten lost. But she isn't the only one I'm worried about. Akari-san! I wish you were here with us right now! I don't know what to do in a situation like this. I finally let my tears rain down on me. I noticed Genji-kun stop and look at me.

"Amai. Everything will be okay. I promise." He said as he pulled me into a hug. All I could do was nod and cry even more.

As we continued on, Genji-kun has been trying to hide his concern about his sister, but I could see right through him. Yuki-chan, please just come out already. Show your brother that your safe, please. I bumped right into Genji-kun. For some reason he stopped walking, he didn't even look at me and say anything. He just kept looking forward like something was in front of him. I peeked from behind him to see what he was looking at. What I saw was a young boy, but he wasn't normal, he was a ghost!

"C-Can't move!" I heard Genji-kun say as the ghost boy just stood there staring right in Genji-kun's eyes. I was confused at what was happening.

"Amai..Run!" Genji-kun said between clenched teeth. I just stood there refusing to leave him.

"No! I'm not leaving your side!" I shouted while my emotions took control of me and I started crying.

"Please, Amai..Go, NOW!" And with that I did as he told me to.

I ran as fast as I could to get away. I kept thinking that I could of done something to save him but it didn't look like he wanted me to risk my life. Is he really going to die because of me? No way! And here I am still running for my life. I'm so awful. If Akari-san was here then she would of saved him in a blink of an eye. But she isn't. She is nowhere to be found. Akari-san..I'm scared! Please help, please! Suddenly I bumped into someone while I was running. It was Haru-kun!

"Haru-kun!" I jumped up off the ground and hugged him.

"A-Amai!" He hugged me back.

**~Haru Tsugichi P.O.V~**

It's Amai! She's okay! Thank god! All I could do is hug her and say her name over and over again. I decided it was best for us to sit down and talk since she looked like she would crack any minute. She told me about how she and Genji ended up losing Yuki and how they ended meeting a little boy's ghost. I thought she had went insane for a split second but the look on her face said she wasn't joking. That she was for real. I needed to take a minute to understand this all and then I finally looked at her.

"Did Genji...?" I trailed off not wanting to say the rest.

"I don't know! I don't know!" She said screaming over and over. She started shaking so I ended up hugging her again. Of course I don't mind.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm sure he thought of something and got away." I told her as I patted her head. Of course I didn't believe that myself, but anything to make her feel better is a risk I'm willing to take.

"Oh! There you are, Haru-kun!" I heard Aya yell. I turn to look at her and she was running up to me. She hugged me, pushing Amai off.

"Aya-san?" Amai said.

"Yeah I'm still alive!" She said rolling her eyes at Amai.

"Did you come alone?" Amai said looking in the direction Aya came from.

"Of course I did! Though Chiemi was with me but I lefted her ass in the dust." Aya said happy as ever.

"Why would you leave her like that?!" Amai questioned Aya.

"Ha. Why wouldn't I?" Aya laughed and clinged to me.

"Well, we should get going." I said as I interupted the girls little dispute.

"To where?" Aya asked with a smile planted on her face.

"Well first we need to find a bathroom cause I gotta piss real bad, and second I guess we can look for everyone and get the hell out of here." I said determined.

"Oh! The bathrooms are this way. I went pass them before I found you." Aya said pointing in the direction she came from.

"Let's go. Come on Amai." I said helping Amai up.

"Mm. Okay." She looked a little upset.

As we were walking I noticed Aya was trying to rub her boobs all over my arm and that Amai was pale looking. I ignored them both. And gave Aya the bat I found and told them both I'll be back. When I got in there the first thing I noticed was the stenched of blood and the second was a-lot of cracks in the floor. But I just ignored it and went on about my business, what I couldn't ignore was the maggots crawling around in the sinks and toliets. It was disgusting. I had to take about a minute to look away so I didn't throw up.

**~Aya Natsume P.O.V~**

So as he gave me the bat so he can go to the restroom I winked at him. God he is like the finest man you'll ever meet! Once he finally got inside the bathroom, my attention went to the piece of shit standing near me. God I hate the brat Amai so much! What does he see in her? All I see is a pathetic excuse of a girl. And when she cries, so annoying. Of course when all this didn't happen, I used to call her names nonstop at our school. It was so funny because she would always cry and beg me to stop, of course I didn't. Then one day she told me if I keep on then she'll commit suicide! Then I told her to go ahead she won't be missed. God it was so funny!

"Aya-san, why are you making those faces?" I heard the brat say.

'What are you waiting for? Kill her!' I heard a voice in my head say. Ever since I got here I've been hearing these voices. And now I can hear them more clearly now.

'Come on, use that weapon in your hands. Beat her head in until you can't see her face anymore!' Said the voice in my head.

"Heh. Maybe I should." I said out loud bringing the brat's attention to me.

"Hm? Maybe you should wha-" I interupted her by pushing her on the floor to where she was laying on her stomach.

'Go ahead. No one is watching.' The voice said.

"Aya-san?" She looked back at me and I put my foot on her upper back, pushing her down farther so she can't move.

"A-Aya-sa-" I interrupted her by swinging the bat at the back of her head.

"Arh!" The brat screamed.

It felt like I couldn't move. Like my body just took control and I was just there inside it helpless and unable to do anything. My god! I was killing her. I was killing Asayo Amai! Stop it! My body just acted on it's on and it just kept swinging and swinging hitting her head with each swing. Blood immedately started forming under her and she was no longer screaming, crying, begging or breathing. I could finally gain control over my body again and when I did all I could do was stare in shock. I just killed someone. It kept repeating over and over in my head. I killed Asayo Amai.

**~Yuki Nagamasa P.O.V~**

"Onii-san! Asayo-san?" I yelled and yelled for them to come find me but I guess they can't hear me.

I was seperated from my big brother and also Asayo-san awhile ago. I don't even know how it happened. One minute I was walking behind them and the next thing I knew I ended up here. I don't even know where here is exactly. My legs are hurting me, I need to sit down somewhere, but I'm scared, if I don't keep moving something scary might come and get me. And I don't want that! Big brother...where are you?

"Onii-san!" I yelled even louder. No answer. I gasped for air and got ready to yell even more louder than the last.

"Onii-sa-" I got interupted by a hand a my mouth. I looked back and saw a man giving me a warm smile. He moved his hand away and I turned around to get a better look at him.

"You shouldn't be yelling in a place like this. The scary people might find you." The man said calmly.

"S-Scary people?" I looked around as I said that.

"Yes. Are you lost?" The man asked.

"Mmhm. I was with my big brother and Asayo-san..but then." I started crying, in front of a stranger. But he didn't seem bad.

"You poor girl. I'll help you find your brother." The man said smiling at me.

"T-Thank you!" I said as I hugged him which probably shocked him but I couldn't really tell. All he did was smile at me making me blush a little.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"My name is Yuki, Yuki Nagamasa." I said waiting for him to tell me his name.

"Yuki. Nice to meet you. I'm Yuuya Kizami." Kizami said hugging me back.

_What she couldn't see was the evil smile he was giving her as he held her even tighter. Never wanting her to leave his side._

**Well what did you think? Hehe, well Kizami seems to be enjoying himself! Yeah so before Yuka, he claimed Yuki as a little sister. Too bad Yuka never found out. Thanks for reading and Review please! Angel out!**


	6. Ch4 A Determined Akari Matsudo!

**And here's chapter four! So in the last chapter you witnessed the death of Asayo Amai and another Byakudan student has made their apperance. What will happen next? Find out now! Onward to chapter four! **

**~Sato Takada P.O.V~**

"Aw! It's no good, it won't budge." Akito-kun said as he tried to get the doors to the entryway to open.

"Ah!" I screamed in terror at the realization of never getting out.

"Hey! Don't scare me like that!" He yelled at me while I just held my head, shaking.

I'm so scared. So, so scared. What is this place? Why won't the doors and windows work like there suppose to? Where's my sister? Chiemi please! I'm scared! My thoughts were basically the same as to when I'm at school. I usually get bullied everyday, I don't really understand why. I don't do anything wrong! Sister please..I began to cry. More than I ever have in my whole life. That's all I'm good for, even my parents think so. My parents tend to favor my sister and my brother over me. But I suppose I should be used to it by now. So if I die here, it won't change anything. They probably won't even realize I'm gone. Sounds about right.

"Hey what is that!?" Akito yelled pointing in the direction of whatever he seen.

"I don't wanna look!" I yelled as I huddle on the floor like it's suppose the protect me. But then I finally looked up and froze at what I saw.

"I-It's a little girl." I got up and walked a little closer to her.

Why would a little girl be in a place like this? She had long black hair, some of it was covering her face. She had a bright red dress on, which had some holes in it. And for some reason she was very pale. I sorta felt sorry for her because she looked like she just got jumped by bullies or something. And I know how that feels and looks. I walked closer and closer to her until I was right at her. I knelt down to her size.

"Are you alright?" I asked the little girl. Then suddenly a wide grin appeared on the little girl's face. And she started laughing.

"Sato! Get away from her!" I heard Akito-kun yell from behind me. When I turned around to look at him I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

Sato!" I heard Akito-kun yell once more. I turned to look and see what could cause so much pain and when I looked down, I saw the little girl holding a pair of scissors and she had stabbed me with them! All I could do was stare at the little girl and then after that, I blacked out.

**~Akari Matsudo P.O.V~**

Me and Kurosaki has gotten to know each other pretty well. I learned that he was in the baseball club and he learned that I was in the music club. I bet you would never guess that! I was a singer, even though I kept complaining about how bad I was but Asayo always said that my voice was so beautiful that it lights up the sky. And I would always laugh when she said it. Asayo I miss you so much, please be safe.

"Hey, so how many of your friends did the charm with you?" Kurosaki asked looking back at me.

"Eight of them. Nine if you include me of course." I said looking down a little sad.

"Hey, hey! I didn't mean to upset you!" He said moving his hands in front of him.

"Oh you didn't upset me, I was just wondering if they're okay." I said.

"Yeah. I've actually been thinking the same thing." Kurosaki said.

"Well one things for certain, we aren't going to find anyone like this." I said with confidence.

"Hm? What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I think we should split up" I said plainly.

"Eh?! Are you crazy!?" He asked grabbing my shoulders and shaking me back and forth.

"Maybe. But I think it's the smart way to go. Cause one we know that there is two buildings one for you to search and one for me. And two us looking in the same buildings really won't get us anywhere because what if they are in the other building?" I said really fast.

"Um. Yeah but, do you think you'll be fine on your own?" He asked concerned for my safety.

"Mmhm!" I nodded.

"Okay, well which building do you want to cover?" He asked with a smile.

"Well I really want to check out the building I was in earlier, I have a feeling that they might be there. And if I see any of your friends then I'll let you know!" I smile.

"Right! Sounds like a plan! If you find anyone then send them here, to the second building and we'll figure out how to escape." He said as determined as me.

"Right! Until we meet again!" I said while running off to return to the first building.

So when I entered the first building again, I couldn't help but to get chills. This place still gives me the creeps but I'll do anything to find my friends. I started walking but something stopped me. Something like, another earthquake! I fell to the floor covering my head with my hands. Then it stopped. I stood up and brushed myself off. That was a close one though, I looked at the ground and saw that a light beam almost crushed me. Boy was luck on my side today!

I continued on down the hallways looking in each classroom but all I found in all of them were dead corpses, newspapers, letters from the dead when they were alive, and some belongings to the previous students that died. Of course I didn't take anything cause that would of been wrong. As I continued down the hallway, I came across the infirmary. I don't remember looking in here though. I walked in and looked around. And what caught my eye was Chiemi laying faced up on the floor.

"Chiemi! Hey wake up! That's not a place to sleep!" I said cheerfully. When I got closer to her I noticed something off. Her eyes were wide opened and in the corner of her mouth she had foam which looked like drool at first coming down off her face.

"C-Chiemi?" I checked for a pulse. There was none.

**~Yuki Nagamasa P.O.V~**

Yuuya Kizami. I kept repeating that name over and over in my head. Yes, it's true I had a crush on Sato but you can have more than one crushes right? I don't know much about dating and kissing and things like that. But one things for certain, I think I'm in love! I can tell my whole face is red right now and it doesn't help that we're holding hands. I don't mind. Kizami-kun was so nice to help me look for my brother! I'm so happy. I giggle. Then he looked back at me.

"Uh! I-It's nothing!" I stuttered out.

"Hm." He smiles at me and I felt as though it just got hotter in this school. Then he stopped walking.

"K-Kizami-kun? Is something the matter?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yuki." He said so smoothly as he brought me into a hug.

"Y-Yes?" I questioned as my heart skipped a beat. He pulls away just enough to make eye contact with me.

"To tell the truth, I have a little sister that's just like you." He said as he smiled.

"Oh. You do, is she in this school trapped as well?" I asked not breaking eye contact.

"Yes, she is. Seeing you, reminds me of her." Did his eyes just get darker? Or am I imagining things?

"O-Oh. This sister of yours..what's her name?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He smiles grows bigger and his eyes turn very scary looking.

"Her name? Yuki. Your my little sister." His hands clenches my neck and I fall on the floor with him on top of me.

"L-Let go!" I barely breathe out. I grab his wrist in an attempt to pull his hands off my neck.

"Shh. It'll be over soon." He said as he clenches even tighter. Tears start forming in my eyes.

"Big...brother..." I whispered as everything around me faded to black.

"I'm here for you now." Was the last thing I heard.

**~Haru Tsugichi P.O.V~**

That felt refreshing, I zipped my pants up. Damn. I need to get the hell out this bathroom! I can't handle this stench any longer. I walked out the bathroom to greet the girls, but when I arrived, I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me, I saw no one. What the hell?! What did they do? Decide to leave me behind? This doesn't make any sense! I looked down on the ground to see a trail of blood. No way! Something happened to them! Damnit all! I took of running following the trail of blood, where it led me was a classroom. I saw that the trail led up to the locker that belonged to a teacher of the class. At first I thought that I shouldn't open it, but I had to see for myself. I opened it slowly to find the head of Aya Natsume!

"Oh my god! Ah!" I screamed closing the locker door real fast. I backed away from the locker to bump into something.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Suddenly my body went limp and I passed out.

When I woke up, I saw nothing but black. No matter how many times I looked around nothing changed. It was all just black and was scared out of my mind. Could try and yell but I might get some unwanted attetion. So I just sat there and closed my eyes. I kept repeating 'I don't want to be here' over and over inside of my head. I tried doing all I can to get out of this nightmare, even praying for the first time. But of course, I wasn't that lucky. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and man did I jumped when they kept getting closer and closer. Then the footsteps stopped. I thought it was a good thing but then I heard children giggling. I looked around the room and I could see nothing still. But then I felt a sharp pain throughout my whole body, like I was being pulled apart. Damn it hurts! What a second! I'm actually being pulled apart!

"Aaah! Gah!" I yelled and screamed at the top of my lungs. Then my body became light and numb and I could barely talk. I tried to move my arms and legs but I came to the realization. I no longer have them.

**~Akito Fujioshi P.O.V~**

Somehow I ended up in the bathroom puking my insides out just about. Sato. Damn it. This place is so cruel! How am I going to break the news to his sister, Chiemi? I can't do this anymore! I saw it with my own eyes! I want everything to be normal like it used to be. To where I get to rub on Akari's shoulders and try to move to the next level! To where I would always get scolded by Chiemi cause I don't do my work! Why is that so hard to get?! I finally calmed down and figured I go look for the others and break the news to them. Even though, I prefered them not to know. But it's something I have to do. As I left the bathroom, I saw two people walking down the hallway. Of course I took this chance to not be left alone again.

"Hey!" I yelled after them. They both turned around to look at me.

"Look Yuka! We've finally found someone still alive!" The guy said to the little girl whose name is Yuka.

"Onii-chan." She said very quiet as she hid behind her brother.

"Thank god." I said as I passed out tired.

"H-Hey!" Was the last thing I heard him say.

**~Satoshi Mochida P.O.V~**

I ended up carrying the guy to the infirmary, since we were going to check that place out anyways. When we got there I found two bodies in there, they were both female. I put the guy down on one of the beds and head over to the two girls on the floor. Usually when me and Yuka find corpses we would read their names and say rest in peace to them. It may seem weird but it's seems like the best thing we could do for them. I grabbed hold of the name tag of the girl with glasses and read 'Chiemi Takada'. Then I moved to the other corpse and read 'Akari Matsuda'. Rest in peace for both-

"What are you doing?" The girl on the floor asked.

"Ah!" I backed away thinking it was a ghost. She sat up.

"There's no need to be scared of me." She looked toward the bed and ran toward the guy checking to see if he was still breathing.

"Do you know him?" I asked her.

"Yeah he is one of my classmates, his name is Akito Fujioshi. The girl on the floor is also another one of my classmates but it seems I came to late to save her." She said upset.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Was all I could say.

"Onii-chan! Um, Yuka has to pee." Yuka said while a tint of blush was forming on her face.

"Oh, sorry I sorta forgot!" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Awe! You have such a cute little sister." The girl said while smiling.

"Thanks. My sister means the world to me! If anything ever happens to her..I don't know what I'd do." He said looking down.

"I understand that." She said nodding.

"Sato!" The guy yelled while sitting up fast.

**~Akari Matsuda P.O.V~**

"Akito!" I ran toward him crying.

"A-Akari...I'm so sorry!" He yelled and I got confused.

"About what exactly?" I asked.

"S-Sato is..." He trailed off and I knew exactly what he meant.

"I see.." I said looking down.

"How am I going to break the news to Chiemi?!" He yelled punching the bed.

"Y-You don't have to..." I said looking towards her corpse laying on the floor.

"...No way.." Was all he said. Then he looked at me with such anger I never in my life seen come from him before.

"This is all your fault! If you would have never made us do the charm then...then.." I broked down crying and falling to my knees.

"Hey!" Satoshi yelled at Akito.

"A-Akari..I'm sorry.." He said as he got out of the bed and hugged me. And I cried so hard on his shoulder as he tried to comfort me.

"Onii-chan..." Yuka said worried.

"It's okay Yuka, don't worry." Satoshi said, patting Yuka's head.

Chiemi, Sato..please forgive me. It's my fault that your both gone. I'm sorry. My thoughts were filled with sorrow and regret. I couldn't stop thinking that everything that has happened was my fault. I wanted to die. But then I stopped. I'm such an idiot. I should have realized that Chiemi and Sato wouldn't want to see me like this. They would want me to be happy! And one thing is for certain, I'm going to find whoever done this to you guys and I'm going to see to it that they pay! I'm done playing around. It's time to get serious.

**So how was it? Hehe..yeah so a-lot of unexplained things happened that you probably want to know about! And a-lot of character death happened in this chapter. If you haven't realized by now. Three characters of my oc are still alive! Akari and Akito! Whose the other? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and Review please! Angel out! ;)**


	7. Ch5 Bad Luck Is Always With You!

**Finally Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter up. I had things to do and I wanted to think some things over about how I want the story to go from here. I had so much ideas and a-lot of them are messed up. So onward to Chapter 5!**

**~Akari Matsuda P.O.V~**

Chiemi and her brother Sato ended up dying because of me. But I'm not going to sit here feeling sorry for myself! I'm going to avenged their deaths! Me and Akito decided we should let Satoshi and Yuka-chan go their own way while we go ours. I know seperating seems like the most idiotic thing you can do at this moment but at least each one of us has someone with them. Me and Akito have been searching for hours for our friends but so far we didn't find a single one of them. We have hope that we will soon reunite with them, let's just hope it's not in death.

"No one's here." Akito says sighing. I can tell that he is still in shock about seeing Sato die right in front of him. He never did tell me how he died but then again I really don't want to know something like that.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." I say trying to keep the tiny hope that's still left in him alive. He looks at me then he walks away and I of course just follow.

Akito has been out of it. He's not like he used to be which proves a place like this can change a person in a instant. I kinda want to say something to cheer him up but I know that there are no words that can cheer someone up that had seen his friend die right in front of him. True, I seen Chiemi laying on the floor lifeless but I didn't see her die right in front of my eyes so I wouldn't know exactly how it feels. Asayo, Genji, Haru, Aya, and Yuki please still be alive. I can't take anymore of this! Suddenly, another earthquake happened and we could tell it was a big one.

"Not again!" Akito yelled as he tried to keep his balance.

"Ah!" I screamed as the floor under me disappeared and I came falling down.

I layed there unable to move. I moved my head to the left then to the right. Nothing. Nothing but the darkness. I tried sitting up but I couldn't because of the pain in my back. So I finally just gave up. I have no idea where I am now, how can I? It's pitch black in here. I wonder if Akito fell down as well. Akito. That got me up. I took one step forward and stopped immedately. I need some light. I'm such an idiot! I have my cellphone! Even though I can't call or text anyone, I can still use it as light. I grabbed my phone from my skirt pocket and flipped it open. I moved my phone around to get a good look at the room and stopped my phone's light at something horrible.

"AKITO!" I ran up to him. He had a loose board right through his chest and it pinned him down to the floor so I couldn't pull it off of him. "Akito!? Can you hear me?!" I yelled tapping my hand to his face gently trying to get his attention. Then I realized, he's dead. "Ah!"

I screamed over and over, crying over his dead body. All I could think was I lost another friend, I'm all alone now, I'm going to die too! All my emotions came pouring out, it was too much for me to take. I ran out of the room and ended up in a hallway. I instantly fell to my hands and knees puking as my tears flowed down my face. After I had stopped throwing up, I tried to catch my breath then I started throwing up again. It was a never ending cycle. I then heard a faint voice nearby and I stood up and walk to where it was coming from. I didn't want to be left alone, the more I was alone, the more I was losing my mind.

"H-Hello..?" I choked out. I stopped walking and stared up ahead. "A ghost!?" My eyes widen and I got a better look at the ghost. It was Asayo. "No way..." I ran up to her and stopped in front of her, she looked at me. "Asayo?" I cried out.

"..Where did I leave..it?" She said while walking past me in the direction I came from. "..Oh..no..what was I looking for..again?" She continued walking further down the hallway and disappears. I just fall to my knees crying.

Chiemi then Sato then Akito and now Asayo. Why is this happening?! What did we do to deserve this? I hate this school, I hate it! I stood up and decided I should return to Kurosaki, I knew for a fact he's still alive. I need someone to stay with me, to cheer me up. I want to get the image of seeing my best friend as a lost spirit! I found myself running down the hallways to get to the second building where Kurosaki would still be searching. I finally got outside and walked down the pathway leading into the second building. Kurosaki, I really need you! I walked inside and looked around. Nothing. I took a right leading me into another room and stopped.

"Kurosaki!" I yelled. Not again, please no! I walked closer to see his insides hanging out of him. "My god..." I fall to my knees right next to him and cover my face with my hands and cry.

"...A-Akari..." I hear Kurosaki breathe out. I instantly look up.

"Kurosaki...!" I say shocked. His hand then reaches out for me and I grab it. "What...happened..?" I shook my head and cried some more. "Please don't leave me..."

"...Sorry..." Kurosaki took his last breath and passed away.

"K-Kurosaki? Kurosaki!" I scream and grip his hand tighter.

"Akari!" I hear Genji yell from behind me. I lay Kurosaki's hand down gently and turn around to see Genji running to hug me. "I'm so glad your okay!" His grip on me grows tighter.

"Genji!" I cry on him as I hugged him and never wanting to let him go. "Chiemi, Sato, Akito and Asayo..they didn't make it.." I choke out.

"Damn it! Haru and Aya didn't make it either..." He says trying to hold back his tears.

"Wait." I pull back and look at him. "What about your sister, Yuki?" I asked confused.

"I haven't found her yet. But don't worry! She is fine, I just know it!" He smiles and pats my head. I nod.

"We should hurry and find her." I say looking determined.

"Yeah!" He helps me up and holds my hand with a tight grip. I blush and look behind him shocked. "What is it?" He turns around and his eyes widen. "..Yuki...?" He let's go of my hand and walks toward her.

"Onii-san...you left me all alone...I'm so lonely..." She walks forward to him.

"Yuki...chan..." I said as I stared in horror. She was also...what Asayo is. A ghost.

"Onii-san...so lonely...come with me.." She held out her hand and he took it. He looked a little zoned out.

"Genji! What are you doing?!" I yelled and ran toward them. Yuki put her hand out and I got thrown back against a wall, and my vision faded.

**~Ayumi Shinozaki P.O.V~**

Kishinuma and I had found someone finally alive! She was, for some reason, bleeding on the back of her head but I fixed that up for her. We looked at her name tag to see what school she was from and to see what her name is. Akari Matsudo. We had decided to go to a classroom instead of the infirmary because I had got a bad feeling like something was in there and I'm not about to risk us getting hurt or killed. Kishinuma layed her out on the floor and we sat down next to her sleeping body, waiting for her to wake up. We were in luck because she started opening her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl concerned. She sat up and looked around then she started screaming.

"Ah! No! Where the hell am I!?" She yelled. I put my hands on her shoulders as Kishinuma covered her mouth.

"Oi! You want to get us all killed?!" Kishinuma yelled at the girl and she calmed down and turned to look at us.

"Who..are you?" She asked.

"I'm Ayumi Shinozaki and this here is Yoshiki Kishinuma, we are from Kisaragi Academy Senior High School class 2-9." I said with a smile.

"I'm Akari Matsudo..." She said as tears started forming in the corner of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"My friends...they...they..." Her eyes widen. "I have to go back!"

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"The one friend that is alive is still in that second building!" She yells.

"What...second building? We found you near the restrooms." I say looking confused.

"Well if she got knocked out or even falls asleep wouldn't this damn school send her to another space?" Kishinuma asks.

"Yeah, your right." I look at her and I could tell she was confused. I smile at her. "You don't need to worry, everything is going to be alright." I say even though I didn't believe that myself after seeing Suzumoto..

"Shinozaki? You alright?" Kishinuma asks concerned.

"Hm?" I look at him. "I'm fine."

"Um..." Matsudo starts looking back and forth at us.

"What is it, Matsudo?" I ask.

"I..uh..hate to ask this but...are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asks and I answer immedately.

"No! We are just friends!" I yell at her. "Right Kishinuma?!" I look at him waiting for an answer.

"Eh?!" He looks at me confused.

"Were you even listening!?" I yell at him and Matsudo starts laughing. I sigh. "Never mind. We should get moving."

"Uh, right." Kishinuma says looking away from me and Matsudo nods.

_What they didn't know was that Sachiko was watching them. And by 'them' I mean Akari Matsudo. The girl had no idea what was in store for her._

**Yay! That was Chapter 5! Hehe! So hopefully I can keep uploading these chapters one a day but it seems the next chapter might be the last but you never know I might put something extra in before the last chapter. Like remembering some good times and things like that! :D Feel the pain of knowing they won't ever get to experience life again...Okay I'm so mean. Thanks for reading and Review please! Angel Out ;)**


End file.
